Dead On Arrival
by BitchMcGee
Summary: When a new girl with a dark past moves into boy's neighborhood, trouble follows.
1. No More Fighting

**Chapter One: No More Fighting**

**x**

**x**

**x**

COLT POV

**x**

**x**

**x**

"That's it Jeffery! I've had enough of your fighting! Why can't you be more like your brothers?" My mother asked me as she paced back and forthe infront of the couch my brothers and I were perched on.

"Because, they don't have half the swim team on their backs." I retorted, throwing my hands up with a heavy sigh,

"Yeah mom, It wasn't his fault." Tum Tum, or Micheal as my mom likes to call him given it's his brithname, objected in my defense. Being two years my junior, usually I was the one that always had his back. It was nice to have the shoe one the other foot.

"It never is is it?" She stopped pacing and began tapping her foot against the hardwood floor, making this insescent clicking noise. "Then who's fault was it?"

"They put a paint bomb in my locker!" I informed her, slightly annoyed by the tone in her voice that implied she thought I was lying through my teeth. One lie and I'm never to be trusted again...thanks mom. Thanks. I held up the red stained shirt I had changed out of. Luckily Tum never brings his gym clothes hime so I just changed into one of his semi clean t-shirts.

"Who did?" She asked, her explression changing from one of angered dissappointmen to one of angered hopelessness as she took the shirt out of my hand. "When are these boys going to stop ruining your things? This has got to stop happening!" She sighed, shaking her head. "But what it doesn't consistute a fight. It's childish."

"So what? I'm just supposed to sit back and take it?"

"No but...be the bigger person. Don't use violence. You boys are trained martial artists. Those boys do not stand a fighting chance against you and you know it. It isn't fair." She said. She was right. It woudn't be fair. But what they are doing is equally unfair and I'm not just going to sit and fucking take their under-handed tricks.

"That's bullshit and you know it! None of it is fair!"

"Watch your mouth Jeffery!" She warned. She hated swearing. She constantly reminded us of how it belittles out intelect...whatever that means. "What have I told you about using that kind of language?" She asked, as expected.

"Sorry..." I groaned. I didn't feel like arguing. I'd done enough of that for one day.

"He's just worked up. These guys seem to be really good at getting under his skin." Rocky commented. I don't see how he would even know though, he never seems to be around when it happens.

"Well I think you boys should just confront them…peacefully and have a talk. I'm sure if they knew how it makes you feel they'll stop. And id they don't then that is when you get a teacher. I absolutely do not want anymore fighting. The next time I hear from your school it better be good news Jeffery."

"I'll talk to them." Rocky assured. The hell he was going to talk to them. I wasn't going to be made out to be some pussy that needed his mommy or big brother to save him. That wasn't going to happen.

"Thank you Samuel." My mom smiled. Rocky has always seemed to be her golden child.

"I'm out of here." I rolled my eyes at my mother's obvious favoritism and bolted for the door.

"Jeffery!" I heard her call but I kept running.

I ran as fast as I could. I needed time to clear my head. Usually if gramps didn't mind I would just fo up to his cabin house to excersise out my anger on the training courses he had set up for us when we were younger. Now that he's gone I can't seem to bring myself to visit his vacant property. It's just not the same without his crazy stories and surprise training challenges.

I kept running at a steady pace, my arms and legs moving in rhythem. In through my nose, out through my mouth. I've always been the fastes runner when it came to me and my brothers; one thing I could do better than Rocky.

I slowed my pace to a walk when I reached town. The coffee shop owned by Jo's mom '_Cup of Jo' _was right down the street. I made my way over and walked in. I spotted Jo working right away. She was just the person I needed to see.

"Jo! Hey!" I waved over to her. She was carrying a tray of various pastries and a couple cups of some type of foamy coffee. Personally I don't see how people drink that stuff. Plain black coffee is the way to go. I don't see the point in ruining a perfectly good thing.

"Baby!" She smiled. "One sec." She gave a couple their orders and set the tray down on the counter. I walked over to her and she went to give me a hug but paused. "Ew, you smell awful Colt. And you're dripping wet!" She laughed, handing me a towel. "What have you been doing?"

"I ran here."

"From school?"

"From my house."

"Colt! Seriously? That has go to be like eleven miles!" She gasped, slapping me on the shoulder.

"That's not too far. I've ran longer." I shrugged. Its true. I used to run twenty miles a day over the summers everytime we stayed with grandpa.

"Well still!" She said. She went behind the counter and got me a bottle of water from the fridge. "Drink this at least before you die of thrist."

"Thanks." I gave her a small peck on her cheek and took it from her. I didn't realize how thirsty I actually was until I finished the bottle in three chugs.

"You camel!" She laughed. "My shift ends in ten. I

m sure my mom won't mind if I get off early."

"That'll be great if you could. I was kind of hoping we could hang out at your place. I'm trying to avoid mine at the moment." I confessed.

"Is this about that fight?" She asked, taking my hands in hers.

"Yeah, whatelse?"

"Lets get out of here then." She gave my hands a squeeze and led me out the café doors. I could always count on her.

Jo lives on a small reservation with about thirty other families but she goes to our high school three days out of the week. Tuesdays and Thursdays she had worked it out so that she could work.

Her house wasn't very big but it was cozy in a lived in way. It was totally the opposite of my house. I think that's why I like hanging out with her her so much.

"Are you hungry? I can make us something." Jo offered. I was starved but I didn't want her to bother. She'd probably been working non-stop since it was a Tuesday.

"Nah." I shrugged. I went and plopped down on her couch, kicking me feet up on the arm at the other end. "Not really."

"Yeah right you're not hungry. I've got turkey. We could have sandwiches."

"I'm not a big fan of sandwiches." I told her, scrunching my face up. She laughed. I loved how she got two lopsided dimples on her cheeks when she smiled.

"Who doesn't like sandwiches?"

"I'm more of a pizza guy."

"I don't think I have stuff for pizza. We could order it in if you want." She closed the fridge door and came out of the kitchen. "Just no supreme pizza please. Mushrooms gross me out."

"What? You don't like mushrooms?" I gasped in fake astonishment. "But they're fun guys..." I smiled. "Get it...fungi.."

"You're so stupid." She laughed. She came over and sat down on-top of me, pulling her out her phone. "Order whatever you want." She handed me the phone. "I'll pick them off."

I ordered the food and we decided to put on a movie while we waited.

"Seriously?" Jo objected when she saw which one I picked out.

"What?"

"The Godfather? Really? I thought you hated that movie?"

"Oh, I do."

"Then why are we watching it? Lets watch the notebook." She smiled, picking it off the shelf.

"If I watch the notebook one more time you're going to have me questioning my manhood." I snatched the dvd out of her hand and tossed it on the couch. "And don't question me. I don't have and answer. " I grinned, giving her a quick kiss. Ive found that my my smile can get me almost anything I wanted with her, and she had the same effect on me most times. I think its the dimples that get me.

"It's just one of those movies that are so classically bad that its good." I explained.

"So its your train-wreck?"

"If train-wrecks resulted in laughter and not casualties, sure?" I laughed. I knew what she was getting at. I popped the movie in and we sat down to watch it. Twenty minutes later the door bell rang. I'll get it." I offered. She looked too comfortable to move.

I opened the door and low and behold Joey Collins, one of the guys behind my locker bombing, was standing in-front of me in a ridiculous uniform holding a pizza.

"Look who it is..." I seethed. "I didn't know you delivered pizzas. I guess now I know where your face gets its inspiration from. I always thought pepperoni was a good look for you... well your only look."  
I chuckled dryly.

"Colt..." Jo called. I could hear her getting up. " Is that the pizza?" She asked, walking over into view.

"Look who it is..." He said, mimicking my tone from five seconds ago. Real original Joey. "I didn't know you shacked up with coffee shop girl. And the even bigger shock is that her shack could fit in the shop twice over!" He laughed. The next thing I knew my fist was connecting with his face.

"Colt! Don't! He's not worth it!" Jo yelled. I continued my assault." I don't care what he thinks Colt! And neither should you! Stop!" She yelled again. "Colt I said stop!" She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me off him just long enough for him to get his bearings and try to attack me back. "Colt, look out!" Jo warned. I turned around quickly and caught his fist in mid air, twisting it around his back, making him double of his knees.

"Thanks for the free pizza." I hissed into his ear, pulling his arm tighter before releasing my grip. He mumbled something under his breath and ran to his car. I bent down and picked up the warmer sleeve the pizza box was in as he sped off the reservation.

"Colt..."Jo sighed. She sounded like my mother for a split second.

"Don't. I grunted, bringing the food inside, kicking the door closed behind her as she came in as well.

"You didn't have to do that you know. He was just trying to get under your skin, and you let him. You have got to stop letting them do that Colt. He just wants a rise out of you, don't give him the satisfaction."

"Yeah well if it gets me a free pizza then I'd do it again." I set the pizza down and pulled out a slice.

"Free?" She gave me a suspicious look, her face slowly coming into realization of what I meant. "I like free." She laughed.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed. We went back to the movie with our pizza and a couple of sodas. Not even half way through the movie I looked over to find that she had fallen asleep. I couldn't blame her. I'm sure she had a long day working since opening.

I grabbed the throw blanket that was over the back of the old couch and covered her with it. She was clutching an empty grape soda can in her hand so I pried it out of her grip slowly, making sure not to wake her. It was getting dark outside but I still wasn't ready to head back home. I scribbled a note down for Jo and left it on-top of the pizza box. Luckily Jo didn't live far from the coffee shop. It took me about 20 minutes to walk there. I would have been there in ten if I had ran but I didn't see the point in hurrying anywhere. I took my time and just enjoyed the stars and the quiet for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**AN: Okay there was a little bit of Colt's POV just to get the story started. Next chapter will be Millie's POV. Then it will switch back to Colt's and pick up where this chapter left off. Bare with me and it will stop being confusing I promise! xoxo - Scarlett**


	2. The Attack

**Chapter one: The Attack**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Millie POV

**x**

**x**

**x**

I laid on my bed, facing the ceiling, listening to my mother and my step father argue in the next room. They did this almost every night. They just fought, about nothing in particular. David, my stepfather, was the one who always started it. He'd come home from work and find the smallest thing to complain about.

About a year after my dad left, my mom met David. She thought he was the best thing that ever happened to her. They got married a few months after meeting. I think they rushed into marriage and now they are facing the after math. You know, when the honeymoon wears off and reality sets in. Yeah, I think they lapped that stage a couple times.

I was just about to go to bed when I heard David yell profanities followed by a crash. "You stupid bitch!"

Their fights had never progressed into anything violent and from the sounds of it they had finally reached their breaking point.

I jumped up from my bed and went to the room next door. I went to open the door but it was locked. "Mom! What's going on? Unlock this door. Mom!" I banged my fist against the grain of the door.

I heard another crash and that's when my five-year-old little brother came out of his room from across the hall. " Millie, What's going on?" He stood in the doorway of his room in his power ranger pajamas.

"Nothing Sean, I want you to go back in your room and lock your door behind you okay. No questions. Just do it. I'll come tuck you in soon okay."

"But if I lock my door…"

"I have the key okay. Now go." I didn't really have they key but as long as it pacified a five year old I was willing to bend the truth. I heard my mother scream from inside the room. "I'll be right there. Go!" He nodded his head and closed his door.

I turned my attention back on my mother. "Mom! David! Open this door or I'm calling the police!" I knocked once more.

"Millie!" My mom called. She was in trouble. I needed to get inside that room. I didn't have time to wait for the police. She needed my help now.

I tried to ram the door with my shoulder like they do in the movies but all I did was injure my shoulder. I should have figured movie heroics never work in real life. I went into my older brother Austin's room to get his baseball bat. If only Austin were here. He'd know what to do. He always does. He was out on a date that night and wouldn't be expected home for another hour or two.

I found his bat in his sports bag and went back into the hall. I took my best swing at the door. I barely put a dent in it. I repeated my stroke over and over again, making progress on the splintering wood with each blow. It wasn't working fast enough. I could hear my mother crying and him yelling. He was yelling so loud. I'm surprised the neighbors didn't hear. I heard the sound of something shattering and then my mother's voice. "David, if you lay a hand on her I swear to God I will kill you!" She cried.

Oh God, She was talking about me. He was coming after me. I barely had time to process what I had just heard before the door swung open. He was standing in the doorway with his shirt off. He stood a little over six feet tall. I was only five foot seven. He towered over me. I raised my bat up into position, ready to swing if he took a step towards me.

"Stay away from me David!" I backed up down the hall.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?" He laughed. "Go ahead, try. I've seen you play baseball, you can't hit for shit." He took a step towards me.

"Millie run!" I heard my mother scream. She ran up behind him and jumped on his back. I caught a glimpse of her face. She had a huge gash on her forehead that made her face streak red. What had he done? She grabbed onto his hair and he slung her into the wall like it was nothing.

"Mom!" I yelled. I backed myself up until I ran into a wall. The bat still coward in my hand. I was shaking violently. All I could think about was how I wished Sean would stay in his room. I glanced over to my mother. She was out cold on the floor.

"Now Millie…" He slunk towards me.

I had never been more afraid of anyone in my entire life. My head kept telling me to run, to fight, to do anything but stand there but I couldn't feel my body. I was too scarred. Something like this has never happened before. I didn't know what to do. "Stay away from me…" I choked out.

He finally closed the gap between us and snatched the bat away from me. He threw it down the hall and pushed me against the wall. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?" He breathed into my ear like it was a secret. His hot breath sent shivers through my body. He ran his rugged hands up my abdomen underneath my light blue tank top. I soon regretted my choice not to wear a bra to bed. But like a bra was going to protect me. His palm cupped my breast and he let out a moan.

I was shaking violently through endless waves of tears. I grabbed his arm with both of my hands and tried to pull him away. "No…"

"Oh yes Millie. I've seen the way you look at me." He slid his hand out from under my shirt and cupped my face. " You want me." He brushed the tears from my face. "And I want you." He forced his lips onto mine. His tongue invaded my mouth as it moved in and out. "All of you. And your mother was just getting in the way of that. You see, I've been watching you Millie. The little things you do, I know you do them for me. The way you wear these cute little pajama shorts, they way you lay out by the pool, the way wear that sweet smelling perfume I like so much, the way you never wear a bra around the house… I notice, and its all been for me hasn't it?" He ran his hands up and down the sides of my torso.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He couldn't be serious. I suddenly felt so self-conscious. I wrapped my arms around my chest. "David, stop. Please." I cried. "I don't want you, you disgust me you!"

"We'll see." He smiled. He kissed me again and I tried to shove him off me.

"No!" I yelled. He threw me to the floor and I landed on my already bruising shoulder. I let out a moan of pain and inched towards the stairs.

"Millie?" Sean stood in the open doorway of his room.

I looked from him to David. David was making his way to his room.

"No Sean! Close the door! Close the door!" I screamed. I got up as quickly as I could and sprinted for his room. David was right behind me. I made it inside and slammed the door. David caught it before it closed and tried to force it back open. I put all one hundred and twenty-five pounds of my body weight into shutting that door. It didn't close but I kept him from opening it any further. "Sean, get on you bunk-bed." I commanded. He climbed up the wooded ladder and got into the farthest corner of the top bunk. I miraculously got the door shut and locked. I could hear David swearing outside the door.

Now would have been a perfect time to call for help. If only Sean had a phone in his room. He was only five. He had no need for a phone. I slid down the back of the door and started crying harder. I didn't know what to do. We were stuck in here and my mother was unconscious out there with him. "Millie?" Sean spoke.

"Yeah Sean." I tried to choke back my tears so he wouldn't see how upset I was.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know Sean. I don't know…"

I heard the doorknob rattling. I looked up to see the handle moving. "Oh God!" He had the key. I stood up and pushed on the door. A second later I felt the force of him pushing back. I was no match for him. He shoved his way through and I fell to the floor.

"Why are you making this difficult? Now you're just making me mad." He got down on top of me and knocked my head into the hard wood floor.

I let out a muffled yelp. "Sean, close your eyes baby. Close your eyes!" I said while also covering my face. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh no, you're gonna watch. I want to see that pretty little face of yours." He pinned my hands above my head. He bent over and started kissing the base of my neck. I felt his wet tongue and his hot breath all over me. I squirmed underneath him trying to free myself. All that did was turn him on more.

Then what I least expected happened. My mother hit him over the back with Austin's baseball bat. David fell on me, having been taken by surprise. He turned around just as my mother was taking another swing. He caught the bat with one hand and jerked it away from her. He in turn hit my mother in the arm with full force. She fell to the ground, yelling out in pain.

As poor of an opportunity as it was, I seized it and fled out the room and down the stairs. I was halfway down the flight of stairs when he grabbed a handful of my hair. I was jolted back with the sudden force and fell to the stairs. He descended a few steps and got down to my level. " You are such a stupid girl, you know that?" He took another handful of my hair and led me down the last remaining steps. He threw me onto the couch and began to unbuckle his belt.

I jumped up from the couch and ran behind it. I grabbed a vase full of flowers and threw it at him. I missed completely and tried again but this time with a dictionary from the bookcase directly behind the couch. That time I hit my target and did some minor damage. He came barreling after me. I knocked the large oak bookcase over to block his path to me. He trudged over the fallen books and followed me into the kitchen. The only thing that separated us was our round breakfast table. We did a quick side to side table dance before he finally just flipped it over.

I screamed and pushed a chair at him. I was running out of options. He was blocking my way to the drawer with all the knives in it. I could only hope he wouldn't think to use one. Lucky he didn't. He was only focused on getting to me.

"Millie, you can't run from me forever." He shook his head.

I ran back into the living room and towards the phone. I picked up the receiver and only had time to dial the nine before he came up behind me. He snatched the phone away and yanked the cord from the wall. Before I had time to react he wrapped the cord around my hands. He was cutting off my circulation. He slung me over his shoulder and walked me over to the couch.

"NO!" I screamed. He dropped me on the sofa backhanded me across the face with his ringed hand. He cut me off mid plea.

"Shut up." He finished taking off his pants. He kicked them to the side, still in his boxers. "Now, I'm guessing this is your first time, isn't." He slowly slid off my sophie shorts.

I was crying so hard I felt like I couldn't breathe. I incoherently begged him to stop through gasp of tears. I covered my face with my bound hands as he began his torture. He pushed into me without warning and I screamed out in pain. Nothing in my life had ever hurt as bad as what he'd just done. I knew it would hurt but nothing like this. He pumped in and out until he released himself inside of me. He went at it again and again until he finally tired of me. That was the longest half-hour of my entire life. When he finished he kissed my forehead and told me he'd be right back.

He got off me and put his pants back on. I saw him ascend up the stairs. I sat up slowly unsure of what to do. Every muscle in my body hurt. The area between my legs was pulsing with a foreign fire. I pulled my underwear back up and curled into a ball on the couch.

He came back down with a duffel bag and he threw it on the floor. " We're leaving." He threw a hoodie at me. "Get dressed."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I pulled my legs closer to my chest, my hands tingling from the tightness of the cords.

"Yes, you are. Now either you pack yourself or I'll do it for you." He grabbed my arm, forcing me to stand up. I spit in his face and he threw me onto our glass coffee table. "You little bitch." He wiped the spit away. He swore, grabbing the duffel bag and went back up stairs.

I laid in a shallow pool of glass, blood and tears. I could feel the pieces of the table digging into my arms and back. The sharp stinging was taking away the burn between my legs. I turned to get up but felt a shard plunge into my side. I bit my lip trying not to draw him back down stairs.

I heard the garage door opening and I knew Austin was home. I hoped David didn't hear him from up stairs. I heard the kitchen door shut, followed by his footsteps. "What happened?" He questioned, probably seeing the state of the kitchen table.

"Austin…" I whispered.

He walked into the living room and took in his surroundings. "Millie, what happened?" He rushed over to me, climbing over the fallen bookcase. He knelt down beside me and untied my hands.

"Shh, He'll hear you." I cried softly.

"Who? Who'll hear me? Is someone in the house?" He asked and I shook my head violently no.

"Da-dav..." I mumbled out.

"David? Did David do this to you?" I nodded in response not wanting to speak. He pulled my still bound arms around his neck and picked me up bridal style. I winced in pain as his action caused stray pieces of glass to dig in further. He set me on the couch and pulled my blood stained shirt down so it was no longer exposing most of my midsection. "Stay here." He whispered before pulling his cell phone out his jean pocket. He dialed 911 and handed me the phone. He picked up a long shard of glass from the table and wrapped the end of it with the hoodie on the floor.

He slowly made his way up the stairs.

The 911 operator picked up on the second ring. "911 what's your emergency." It took me a minute to find my voice. "Caller? Are you there? Please state your emergency."

Just as I was about to speak I heard a crash upstairs. Austin. I wanted to run to him but I couldn't move. It hurt too much. "Hello?" I cried.

"Yes, Caller what's wrong?"

"I- um, I need help. My stepfather attacked my mom and then he- h-he…Please, I need help. My brother, he's… please…we need help."

"Help is on the way, I'll stay on the line until help arrives. Now can you tell me your name?"

"Millie."

"Millie, are you hurt?" I didn't want to answer that question. I wanted to pretend that it never happened. No one needed to know the truth. It would be my secret.

"No…"

I saw David running downstairs with the duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "We're leaving." He grabbed my arm.

I screamed from the pain and sunk further back into the cushion. "No! Don't touch me! Don't touch me. Ahhh, DON'T TOUCH ME! Austin! Austin! Help me! Austin! Ahhhhh! AUSTIN! Let go of me! HELP!"

I could hear the operator panicking from the other end of the receiver. David closed the phone and slipped it into his pocket. He threw me over his shoulder and Austin came limping down the stairs. "Let her go!"

David proceeded through the front door, grabbing the car keys that were on the table beside the door. He popped the trunk of his car that was parked in the driveway and tossed me in. "No!" I screamed as it slammed shut and the trunk became dark again. I felt the car start up and we were moving. "Help me! HELP! Somebody Help Me!" I hit the trunk. I knew my yells were useless, but it gave me more hope than just lying there. I searched for one of those safety latches, but there wasn't one. His car model was too old to have the only safety feature that could have saved my life. It felt like forever passed in the back of that trunk.

I heard sirens and prayed they were coming after me. I was being jerked back and forth from the sudden, turns and stops he was making. I was thrown into the sidewall of the trunk as the car crashed to a stop. The sirens were loud in my head. My vision was blurring increasingly. The already dark space was getting darker and darker. And with one sharp turn my head banged against the side of the trunk, soon all was dark.


End file.
